Wannabe
''Wannabe ''en español Quiero ser, será presentada en el episodio décimo séptimo Guilty Pleasures y será cantada por Brittany , Kitty , Tina , Marley y Unique . La versión original le pertenece a las Spice Girls. Contexto de la canción Brittany revela el placer culpable de Kitty el cual son las Spice Girls, al hacerlo se da cuenta que a las Chicas de New Directions les gustan también, hacen este número como parte de la tarea de la semana. Letra Unique Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Marley) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh Kitty If you want my future forget my past Tina If you wanna get with me better make it fast Brittany Now don't go wasting my precious time Marley Get your act together, we could be just fine Unique I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Kitty So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Kitty) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give Taking is too easy but that's the way it is Kitty What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel Tina (New direction Girls) Say you can handle my love, are you for real? (are you for real?) Brittany I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try Marley If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye Unique Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Marley) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh! New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give (you've got to give) Taking is too easy but that's the way it is Unique So here's the story from a to z You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully We got em in the place who likes it in your face We got g like m.c. who likes it on an Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady Kitty And as for me, haha you'll see New Directions Girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around '''New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give (you've got to give) Taking is too easy but that's the way it is New Directions (Unique) If you wanna be my lover You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it last forever Slam your body down and wind it all around (Oahh) Slam your body down and wind it all around Hea, hea, hea, hea Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and zigazig ahh New Directions Girls (Unique)' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uah) New Directions Girls (Brittany) If you wanna be my lover(lover) Curiosidades *Sugar es la única chica de New Directions que no canta esta canción. *Cuando Marley empieza la canción, vemos a Artie haciendo una "V" con los dedos, refiriéndose a Victoria Beckham. *Si las chicas hubieran cantado las partes que les corresponde a su respectiva Spice Girl, la mayoría de la canción sería cantada por Kitty y Tina. *Cada chica representara a una Spice Girl: **'Sporty Spice' - Brittany **'Ginger Spice' - Kitty **'Posh Spice' - Marley **'Scary Spice' - Tina **'Baby Spice' - Unique thumb|200px *Por alguna razón el baterista de la banda hacia gestos de desagrado en toda la presentación (probablemente odia a las Spice Girls). *En el vídeo se escuchan notas largas hechas por Unique pero no las actúa, ella sigue cantando la canción a la par con las demás, excepto el último estribillo. *Cuando Brittany salta para cantar su linea Sam grita: "Esta Viva". *En la canción, todas saltan excepto Marley. *Cuando las chicas están cantando, Artie se fija mucho en Kitty. *En el momento que Ryder se levanta y empieza a brincar casi en el final de la canción se le puede ver en 2 tomas sentado y luego parado. *Hay un error de continuidad en el vídeo, en el minuto 1:02, se le mira a Ryder moviendo sus brazos para los lados y en una toma de ángulo instantánea ya no lo hace lo cual seria imposible. *Hay otro error de continuidad cuando en el minuto 1:33, Sam levanta la mano al igual que las chicas y en un cambio de angulo instantáneo, se le mira que ya no lo hace y tiene las manos abajo y pareciera como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. *En el vídeo se puede notar como Brittany tiene un piercing, pero este es falso. Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones del episodio Guilty Pleasures Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique